mikan's secret
by lilangel25
Summary: Is Mikan what she really is? what if she is something different? read to find out more! PLEASE R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**hello! this is my first fanfic so go easy on me! I welcome questions and comments! this is a special sneak peak, so if you want more of this story, then review and or favorite!  
**

* * *

Mikan's POV  
Everyday, I acted all nice to my friends and teachers, being clumsy, and acted stupid and a air-head. Did they really fall for all my acts? Only Hotaru knows that that's not the real me, on the outside I'm a ball of sunshine, but on the inside I'm the complete opposite, cold and emotionless. Why, you ask? Because that's who I'm trained to be like, and on my missions, I am " fallen angel". one of the most famous assassins in the world, I work for the academy, and my family is held captive, and every time I refuse to do a mission,one dies, and all that is left is my precious little sister. I don't know what to do anymore, why is fate so cruel?

* * *

No POV

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Mikan yelled when she ran into the classroom, she was late again for the... 24th time. But Hotaru knew that she was acting again and she hated that for a fact, she wanted to make her smile, a real smile, but she failed to do that.


	2. Chapter 2

THE NEXT DAY

Mikan POV

I ran into the classroom and yelled "hello!" super loud, and I sat down at my desk and pulled out my science book and start reading.

"OMG!" I heard someone yell, I didn't bother to look up and heard " Mikan Sakura is actually reading something! and is related to a subject!" I looked up from my book and said " got a problem with that? I study too! it's not like I all that stupid!" I didn't believe that they think i was that stupid! who do they think they are, judging people like that, but I did make them feel like I am really stupid.

* * *

I ran down to the cafeteria and bought a sandwich and ran to my secret room. I met Hotaru there and sat down. What she said totally knocked the air out of me...

" your sister is found dead in a abandoned AAO base."

I broke down crying when I found out about that. why? my sister was so innocent and delicate, " Hotaru, I have enough of disguising myself, I'm telling them who I really am." I said in a determined look. I stood up, and walked back to my one star dorm, I changed my outfit to my special star uniform and went to the principal's office a.k.a my adopted uncle he was nice to me, but he can do nothing about my family's problem, that is why he wanted to help me out to his best abilities. By offering me being a special star. I walked into his office and said " I accept your offer, but I'll do missions like other special stars, IF and IF only you make my sister a proper grave and let her rest in peace, and i have the permission to leave the academy to visit her every month under supervising."" deal, are you sure about this revealing your true self?" the principal or HSP said. " I'm fine with this, so please move me to special star." as I excused myself, I couldn't help but feel depressed, sad, angry. I can't describe what it feels like...

" that person died... he died too... even though he is not part of my family... even though I loved him I can't save him, all because of my selfishness.

* * *

Hotaru's POV

I couldn't help but feel bad for her, all her relatives died because of her, she is so depressed, she promised to me after **that** person died, she will do her very best to protect the rest of her family. she failed, even though she tried her best.

"when will Fate help her, or does she need someone to love and start her love again..."

**END OF BROKEN**

* * *

** hey people! I will try to update every week, so I'll try my best AYE!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so sorry i didn't update! it's because i have final exam coming up next week! so I have to study for it! UH! why do we even have tests! **

**SORRY! I PROMISE ONCE IT'S OVER I'LL UPDATE TWO CHAPTERS TO MAKE UP FOR IT!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so sorry! but I have to put a hiatus on this story! mainly because I on a writers block and my friends keep nagging me to help them on their super easy homework. MY LIFE SUCKS! oh well! I want to try a soul eater story and see if it would be good enough!**

**sighing out! **

**~ lilangel25!~**


End file.
